Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by Moony J4M
Summary: De escolha própria escolheu a solidão.
1. Coração de Guerra

**Nota explicativa:** O Projeto Like A Brother My Ass foi criado pela seção Sirius/Remus do fórum 6 Vassouras, e tem o objetivo lindo e apertável de divulgar o ship incentivar a criação de fics.

**Capa da fic:** link no profile.

* * *

**Coração de Guerra**

**- x -**

_De escolha própria escolheu a solidão_

**- x -**

_Vocês não entendem._

Remus pensava, toda vez que ouvia as pessoas comemorando a derrota de Lord Voldemort. _Eles não entendiam._ O lorde não tinha importância alguma. Não quando seus amigos estavam mortos. E ele se sentia terrivelmente egoísta quando pensava nisso.

"_Não foi sua culpa, Remus."_

Mas isso não fazia sentido. Não quando ele passara os últimos dez anos considerando como melhor amigo o homem que agora estava preso em Azkaban. Não, ele podia ter percebido antes. Ele _devia _ter percebido antes. E então nada disso teria acontecido.

_Já é primavera e Lily não vai poder cuidar do jardim. Nem nessa e nem em todas as outras._

Havia flores crescendo ironicamente ao redor das ruínas. Remus escolhera passar suas tardes lá, olhando para os destroços da casa dos Potter. Se castigando por ter deixado que acontecesse, por não ter percebido. E, principalmente, por ainda não ter encontrado, em meio às suas lembranças, algo que pudesse considerar como um indício do que aconteceria.

_Sirius não fez isso._

Foi a primeira coisa que pensou, quando soube da tragédia. Ainda se condenava por ter pensado _nele _antes de qualquer outra coisa. Antes de James e Lily, que estavam mortos. Antes de Harry, marcado e órfão. Antes de Peter, despedaçado.

_Sirius nunca faria isso. _

Ele tinha certeza. E era estranho como, exatamente no momento que se confirmou a traição, todas as desconfianças que Remus um dia nutriu contra os olhares fugidios e o comportamento estranho de Sirius caíram por terra. Já não importava mais que ele estivesse o evitando nos últimos meses. Haveria uma explicação para tudo isso.

_Sirius não pode ter feito isso._

Talvez ele tivesse sido torturado. Talvez estivesse louco, e por isso ria quando matou Peter e os trouxas. Havia uma explicação, é claro que havia. Mas, mesmo que houvesse, isso não mudaria o fato de que eles estavam mortos. E tudo que ele tinha, de repente já não existia mais.

_Por que você fez isso, Sirius?_

Ele se lembrava do silêncio respeitoso dos membros da Ordem. Um copo de firewhisky sendo posto em sua mão direita. Alguns olhares piedosos em sua direção. Havia sido enganado. Todos haviam. Por que só ele merecia pena?

"_Harry foi enviado para a casa dos tios."_

Harry. Sirius tinha dito para que chamassem o garoto de Harold. Lily torceu o nariz, mas o rosto de James se iluminou.

"_James, eu não acredito que você está considerando isso", _ela reclamou; a barriga já estava enorme_. "Sirius não estava falando sério."_

"_Não, mas Harry é legal, não é?"_

E Remus ficou aliviado, terrivelmente aliviado, quando soube que o menino estava longe. Não podia olhar para ele. Não podia olhar nem para si mesmo.

"_Não foi sua culpa, Remus"_

Ele tinha certeza de que era isso que James diria. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda não fazia sentido. Nada mais faria. A guerra tinha acabado. Ele quase sentia falta dela. E se sentia cada vez mais egoísta porque enquanto o país finalmente respirava aliviado, o peso em seus ombros só aumentava. No fim das contas, ele pensou, de que adiantava salvar vidas, se as mais importantes foram perdidas?

_Nós não devíamos ter nada a ver com isso, não é?_

Remus lançou um último olhar à casa, depois à estátua, e então finalmente parou diante do túmulo de James e Lily. Jurou diante deles que nunca mais voltaria a Godric's Hollow. Quase pôde ouvir James lhe dizer, por cima do seu ombro, que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava.

_Eu estou sozinho, James._

Por muito tempo achou que as pessoas estariam melhor sem ele. E agora que finalmente pretendia se isolar, teve medo. Não havia mais para onde _não _fugir, não havia mais quem o segurasse e dissesse que ele era importante. Pelo menos ninguém em quem ele acreditasse.

"_A Ordem não acabou, Remus. Ainda há Comensais..."_

Não havia mais nada que importasse. Não havia pelo que lutar, agora que eles se foram. Metade da Ordem estava morta, senão mais. Frank e Alice, irremediavelmente loucos. Também eram pais da geração pós-guerra. De garotos que cresceriam ouvindo o heroísmo dos pais, mas não pela boca deles.

_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._

A realidade de ser o_ último _chocou Remus. O último sobrevivente daquele grupo... não, daquela_ família. _Daquela família feliz. Os melhores dez anos da sua vida. Nunca os teria de volta. O que lhe restava agora era não morrer. Não poderia se dar a esse luxo agora.

Com o frio impresso nos ombros, em plena primavera, Remus saiu do cemitério.

Estava sozinho. Sempre estaria.


	2. De todas as coisas, a única que importa

**De todas as coisas, a única que importa**

_I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met_

O garoto havia entrado na cabine distraidamente, sem se preocupar em saber se havia mais alguém lá. Jogou o malão de qualquer jeito no outro banco e sentou-se. Havia agora entre eles uma distância em que caberiam mais duas pessoas.

Remus olhou para o desconhecido pela primeira vez. Ele sempre associara, mesmo que inconscientemente, altura e idade, então imaginou que seu companheiro de cabine deveria ter doze ou treze anos. Tinha os cabelos bem cuidados e roupas impecavelmente limpas e novas. Por um momento, surgiu na sua cabeça, sem que ele pudesse saber por quê, a imagem de uma vitrine de doces.

Inconscientemente, Remus se encolheu quando o outro notou sua presença e se virou para ele. O garoto também o avaliou por alguns segundos, e logo depois sorriu. Um sorriso vago que não significava nada mais que um cumprimento polido.

Remus se pegou pensando porque um garoto de doze anos deveria ser tão educado e frio.

E então sorriu, mais abertamente que o outro, estendeu a mão e contrariou todas as expectativas que havia criado para sua socialização.

"Meu nome é Remus."

O garoto calado sorriu mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de emoção. Tinha visto nos olhos do outro, ainda que Remus não soubesse, o calor convidativo de uma amizade.

"Sirius."

Ele respondeu, simplesmente. Sem necessidade de sobrenomes e antepassados para ilustrar sua importância. Aceitou a mão estendida e viu as cicatrizes perto dos dedos. As roupas gastas e o algo mais nos olhos que lhe sorriam. Eram olhos tristes.

Sirius teve vontade de perguntar se estava tudo bem. Teve vontade de dizer que Remus era praticamente a única pessoa que não fazia parte da sua família que ele conhecia, e oficialmente a segunda com quem ele iniciava algo parecido com uma amizade.

Remus percebeu que ele vira as cicatrizes e puxou a mão de volta, lentamente. Sorriu mais uma vez e Sirius viu que seu estoque de simpatia era ilimitado. Queria conversar sobre Hogwarts, quadribol, fazer perguntas e ser respondido, mas algo o impedia.

Sirius se pegou pensando porque um garoto de onze anos parecia tão triste e mesmo assim ainda oferecia a mão para os outros e os encorajava a sorrir.

Entre tudo o que Sirius _não tinha_ a oferecer, Remus escolhera o que ele mesmo também não tinha. Uniram suas solidões no aperto de mão e selaram, sem saber, uma família.

A porta da cabine foi aberta e James Potter, oficialmente a primeira pessoa com quem Sirius travara contato no Expresso, entrou trazendo um garoto com quem conversava animadamente. As apresentaçõs foram rápidas e quebraram o fio dos pensamentos de Sirius.

James e Peter completaram a distância entre ele e Remus.


End file.
